The One That Got Away
by amorza
Summary: Three men crushed over a lost love.


The One That Got Away

By K.C. Goodman

One Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but a girl can dream right!

Summary: The three men who loves Kagome are heart broken that she chooses another.

_Kouga_

Kouga was brooding in the wolves' den over his woman …Kagome. "I can't believe she chose that dog shit over me!" He punched the cave wall in anger. I saw her on her way to the Bone Eater's Well and decided to try to win her heart. As usual Inuyasha was with her yelling at the top of his lungs about her leaving. I ran up and landed on Inuyasha's head and said "Yo." I started proclaiming my undying love to Kagome when dog shit started the fight. After a few dodges Kagome told him to 'sit' and I went in for the claim. Yeah I know I was wrong, but I wanted my woman. The way she acted told me that she wanted me…right? I mean if not then she would have let Inuyasha fight me for her. I snatched her up, but she started to purify me. "Kagome…?" I was so confused. Then she tore my heart in shreds, "Kouga, I can not accept your claim. I don't care for you in that way. I love…" Before she could finish I ran as fast as my jewel shards would take me. "Well, I guess I should be making my may to find Ayame."

_Hojo_

I was in love with Kagome from the first day I saw her smile. I figured since I am the most popular guy in school that she would want me, but I was sadly mistaken. Then her friend Eri kept encouraging me to ask her out. Of course she would always say no she had something else planned. Then the day came when she was home from another 'illness.' I was in the area and decided to take her some herbal remedies, when I saw her come out the well house of the shrine. I started talking to her about school and how much she has missed, and how much I missed her. She blushed and I went in for a kiss. She backed away with a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry Kagome I know you have a boyfriend, but he is no good for you and I am. Please just give me a chance to prove myself." I pleaded with her, but she turned away. She told me that I was a great guy and I should find someone who will love me the way I deserved. She said her heart belongs to someone else and that she was in love. Devastated I walked away with tears in my eyes.

Inuyasha 

"Damn wench." I was sitting in a tree with tears in my eyes. Yeah I cried over her. She was gone for three days because she had to take some test. After the fight with Kouga, I just knew the one she loved was me. I let my pride build up and was ready to make Kagome my mate. I just had to talk with Kikyo. I made a promise to Kikyo, and I wanted to keep it. With Naraku dead I avenged her death and now I was ready to live with Kagome, but I needed Kikyo to release me from my promise to go to hell with her. While Kagome was gone that was the perfect time to do it. I found Kikyo and told her I loved Kagome and wanted to mate her, but I needed for her to allow me. To my surprise she did. I ran as fast I my demon speed would take me back to the well when I saw her with …_him_. She had come back early and that BASTARD was kissing her…my Kagome. I knew right then that Sesshoumaru was her love. Kagome stopped and turned towards me, I heard her call my name. Even Sesshoumaru caught me and tried to get me to come back, but I couldn't. I felt crushed. Finally I went to talk to her. I told her that I loved her and begged her to give me a chance. She told me that she love Sesshoumaru from their first meeting in my father grave. When I found them Sesshoumaru had figure out how to go to her time and was with her the whole time she was home in the future. They even got married and he mated her. He mated my Kagome. I couldn't take anymore and ran. Weeks later Kikyo found me and told me that Kagome and Sesshoumaru found the remaining shards and wished her back to life. Miroku and Sango married, and Shippo went to the Western Lands with my bastard brother and my only love. I ended up mating with Kikyo…but when I was with her all I saw was the one who got away…Kagome.


End file.
